thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Journey To Limbo
Journey To Limbo is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 9, 1986. Official Summary The SilverHawks explore Limbo and attack Mon*Star, forcing him back to his stronghold Brimstar. Story As the SilverHawks arrive at the Hawk Haven Command Center in the Galaxy of Limbo, they find Commander Stargazer in his office, a decidedly un-futuristic looking office, right out of a 1940s crime novel. Not one to stand on formality, introductions are quick and Stargazer begins to explain the situation to his new troops. On a video monitor Stargazer shows the Hawks a barren, red, and ominous planet called Brimstar, deep in a crater within Brimstar lies the neigh impenetrable fortress of Mon-Star and his intergalactic mob. Switching to the villain's lair we see Mon-Star being greeting by Yes-Man with news that the SilverHawks have arrived in Limbo. Apparently Mon*Star has been awaiting this news as he has plans to greet them most uncordially. Mon-Star seats himself on a throned dais while Yes-Man operates a machine that activates thrusters to literally turn the planet Brimstar towards the powerful rays of the Moon*Star. When focused on Mon*Star's throne, the starburst gives him the might, the muscle, and the menace to transform into his deadly armored for. Mounting his giant space squid Sky-Runner Mon*Star instructs Yes-Man to gather the troops and prepare for attack. Back at Hawk Haven, Stargazer introduces the team to Tally-Hawk, a cybernetically enhanced hawk who acts as a spy satellite for the team. Just then, the base is attacked by Mon*Star, and his evil henchmen Mo-Lec-U-Lar, Mumbo Jumbo, Melodia, Yes-Man, Buzz-Saw, Hardware, and Windhammer. Quicksilver gets a quick chance to try out his command of the intimidating Tally-Hawk and Bluegrass shows the rest of the team how his guitar can be used as an energy weapon. Then the team takes to the sky to meet the threat of Mon*Star head on. Hawk Haven looks to be taking quite a beating until the SilverHawks strike back. Quicksilver takes on Mon*Star, while Tally-Hawk fights Sky-Runner to mutually disastrous results, and the other SilverHawks work together to take out the other evil henchmen. Melodia squares of musically against Bluegrass in a full-fledged rock off, and eventually all the SilverHawks prevail in a knock down drag out brawl. Confusing Mon*Star himself by clouding the battlefield with a thick black smoke, Quicksilver and the rest of the SilverHawks concentrate their considerable firepower and force the enemy to retreat back to Brimstar. A small victory for the moment but the team sure has its work cut out for it. The Galaxy of Limbo won't be safe until Mon*Star and his men are all behind bars once again. A job only the SilverHawks can do. Characters *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper-Kidd *Bluegrass *Stargazer *Tally-Hawk *Mon*Star *Sky-Runner *Yes-Man *Mumbo Jumbo *Windhammer *Buzz-Saw *Mo-Lec-U-Lar *Hardware *Melodia Vehicles * Miraj Locations *Hawk Haven *Brimstar Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd an image of a large asteroid and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What are these objects called? Ans = Asteroids Points = 3 Qn 2. What are asteroids probably made of? Stone, dust, metal or ice? Ans = Stone and Metal Points = 4 Trivia Goofs Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes